A Is For Approval
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: A short one shot, further expanding on my stories from my other story You're My A-Z. First up: A.


**Ahem. So...**

**I shall get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. **

**Yeeeeessss i'm back people *evil laughter* It would take probably 5 pages to fill up with all the reasons I haven't posted, but Ill list a few.**

**1-Sickness**

**2- Family**

**3-Small attention span. **

**But there is good that has come out of this long long long long (1000x) LONG break. I have been working on my writing, perfecting it, taking tips, and everything else! So hopefully you will see a difference! Hopefully! :D**

**So after much demanding from a reviewers(*sweatdrops* yes I saw the demanding) I will be expanding some of the prompts from You're my A-Z! So let me know which ones you want me to expand on!**

**Oh and one more things! I has tumblr! You can follow me Kid Flash and Jinx blog( kidflashjinx4ever or something like that), which isn't as active as my actual blog, Gkyhdjr. So follow me if you wish! :D Now lets begin!**

_**A is for Approval.**_

* * *

"Robin why can't you just trust her! She's changed! She helped defeat the BrotherHood! Isn't that enough for you?!"

"Just because she helped us doesn't mean I should trust her! We have too much bad history with her! I don't know if you've been paying attention for the last couple years, but all her and her team have tried to do is kill us or take our base!"

"But I trust her Robin! And if you trust me, then... then well you can trust me to trust her!"

Robin sighed and rubbed his head, obviously thinking deeply. Kid Flash watched him anxiously, almost bouncing up and down. This moment would either end Jinx's agony and suffering or heighten it.

"Fine." Robin said, then walked out of the room for a second. Kid watched the door he left out of until he came back in, holding a familiar communicator.

"Here." He says then hands it to him. "Jinx Is officially an Honorary Titan. But If she does anything, ANYTHING to this team, she will be kicked off. I hope you know what you're doing, Kid." Kid excitedly took the communicator and, after a quick thank you, ran off to find Jinx.

* * *

"Jinx I want you to stay here and watch the T-Ship."

I could see her shoulders fall slightly.

"...But I-"

"It is not up for discussion." Robin said coldly. Kid Flash looked over at him angrily, then pulled him away.

"Why can't she come?" He asked, gripping Robin's arm tightly.

"Just because I gave her a communicator doesn't mean I trust her, Kid Flash." He said, making Kid loosen his grip.

"But if you let her come then you can se-"

"It's okay Kid Flash..." A voice said. He turned to Jinx with wide eyes, not expecting her to give in. He looked into her eyes and saw how disappointed she was, and opened his mouth to speak.

"If he's ever going to trust me I just need to listen to him." She said before Kid could say anything, making him close his mouth. He stayed still for a second, then nodded, albeit slightly hesitantly.

"Beast Boy stay with her."

The protests from the green shape shifter were completely lost to Kid Flash's ears as he watched Jinx. She stood as proud and confidently as she usually did, but her eyes showed a different story. She was sad and disappointed. But no one seemed to notice besides him. But after a brief 'talk' with Beast Boy, the rest of the team and Kid Flash left, though with his heart in his stomach.

* * *

He could strangle Robin right now.

Jinx didn't cry very often, and she never did in front of people. But she was. And sitting there outside her house listening to her cry made Kid Flash mad at the leader of the Teen Titans. Why couldn't he just trust her? She had been a villain for so long because she felt that was the only option she had. And she left it. So now she wasn't a villain, and even with the communicator she didn't feel like a Titan. She wanted to be accepted. And despite everything Jinx had done to gain Robin's trust, he still treated her like a villain.

And it made Kid Flash mad. Hence the wanting to strangle the person he called his friend.

* * *

"Robin watch out!" Time seemed to slow down for Kid Flash as he turned around, seeing a blur of pink pushing Robin out of the path of a blue laser. Then time sped up again as the laser hit Jinx, making her fly backwards. Blind rage filled Kid Flash and within a second, the man who had shot the laser was on the ground, unconscious, then he was next to Jinx.

"Jinx! Jinxie stay with me!" He said, looking between her face and the large hole in her side. Jinx looked up at him, breathing heavily and letting out small squeaks of pain. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Kid Flash looked around desperately, trying to think of what to do.

"Raven!" He yelled, not taking his eyes of Jinx. He heard multiple footsteps running up to them, then saw Raven kneel on the other side of Jinx out of the corner of his eye. As she healed her, he heard Robin clear his throat, making both Jinx and Kid Flash look up at him.

"Thank you... Jinx..." He said. Jinx watched him, still not saying anything.

"You've gained my trust."

* * *

**Yay! And that's it for that story! I hope that was worthy enough for my first story after my long break. Tell me what you think! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing if you do! :D**

**-Newt**


End file.
